


30 Kisses

by Danaty



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaty/pseuds/Danaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a very special thing about that man, that made her lose the control of her heartbeat, making it go wild when his eyes meet with hers, it only happened one time but it was enough for them, in that night both knew that they needed to see each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night When We Meet

Title: The Night When We Meet

Author/Artist: XxXDanatyXxX

Pairing: Goku/ Serena (Usagi) Tsukino

Fandom: Dragon Ball/ Sailor Moon

Theme: 11#- Gardenia

Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters, they are property of Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.

There was a lot movement in tokyo, the news about the strange monsters prowl around the city was making the people scared, but the sailor soldiers were making their best to keep them secure, sadly this time, there were attacking recently in different places at the same time and the situation was serious, unless they had backup it could be impossible to erase them totally this time.

It didn't mean they were not powerful enough, Sailor moon and the other soldiers were getting rid of them individually and when there were more of two, the group could finish them up for good, the only problem was that there were like a plague.

The situation was dangerous, they _knew it_ but is not bad to have a little time to be themselves.

"Serena, come on, wake up!" Rei shouted, capturing the attention of all of the other customers in the restaurant and waking up a very sleepy blond girl that was beside her, making her raising the head of the table.

"What's the big deal Rei?" Serena almost said it yawning, sitting in her chair right this time, Rei only sighed, all the attention was in her now.

"Serena, we're worried about you" Mina said calmly while looking at her" You are acting pretty strange since you fought alone three monsters two weeks ago "

"…"

"Serena, why don't you said something?" Lita asked while looking at her, she was pretty quiet now. "Don't tell me…"

"Did something happened before we arrived there?" Ami interrupted, looking worried.

"I meet someone that day…." Serena said, breaking the tension, for some reason she couldn't raise her head through" He _saved_ me"

* * *

In the gym of Satan City, there was a man who was training in a very special place in that building, because it was the only place he could train with all his might without making any destruction thanks to the technology of that room.

Goku was kicking the air when the memories' of chichi hit him again, his late wife who died giving birth to Goten, the feeling of resentment is more powerful, making it feel more mad about himself, How could he leave her alone? It wasn't his fault but still, she was the mother of their children, he loved her, not at first but the time helped them.

No matter how many times his oldest son said to him that it wasn't his fault, that he needs to move on after all this years, that's what chichi could wanted, after all, thanks for his saiyajin blood and the time that was temporally dead, helped him to stay physically young, making it only a bit older than Gohan, more like a brother than a father.

He didn't want to think in another woman after chichi, the scar in the heart was still there, and her face was vivid in his mind, the word single didn't sound so bad this time.

But then, he met _her,_ and all of his plans went to the trash, the subject shouldn't need to stay in his mind so long, but it can be helped, there is a need, he wants to see her again and makes him feel strange, this never happened before, even with chichi and that makes the problem more difficult to him.

Sometimes he wished that he shouldn't have went to the city of Tokyo that day.

* * *

It all happened that night, when Sailor Moon was fighting alone, her friends were getting late and the situation was becoming complicated and every minute it passed was making it worse, and there was no way out to escape, she only eliminated three monsters a moment ago and there were more, cursing her luck, she wished to not be in the roof of an old building, but the need to go there was because of fear and she needed more time to think, but they followed her, and she was out of ideas.

"You can't stop us little girl, this place will be your tomb!"

"Shut up, I will defeat all of you, creeps!" She was tired but the force of her voice showed a different thing, there was almost no floor to stand up, the shore was becoming more closer, she could jump to evade the moment they try to hit her and be safe again.

But she didn't saw coming that blow of energy that the other monster liberated in his mouth, It hit the stomach, making her go backwards from the floor and then with all of her strength her hand hold to the old shore of the roof, for a moment there was a strong light that she noticed and she can bet that the monsters vanished because of it.

"What the. Is someone the…"

There was a crack noise under her hand, it was the roof, it all happened so fast, she was falling making her eyes go shout and then, she stopped, it didn't hurt, but she fell to the ground isn't? The building was higher so, is impossible to her to not be in pain.

"Whoa, easy there! You almost hurt yourself..."

She started to open her eyes, with a surprise to find a young man, with strange spiky hair, holding her bridal style, the feel of her cheeks burning red, it wasn't a good sign.

"Excuse me, could you let me down please?"

"Sure but you could be in trouble if I do that, or…can you fly?"

"Fly?"

Sailor Moon looked down, they weren't of the ground, _they were floating_ , and the horror appeared in her eyes.

"Hyyya, Don't drop me!" She hugged him tight, Goku began to feel his cheeks strangely hot.

"Don't be silly, I will put you in the floor" he began to descend slowly, kinda distracted by the smell of her hair, and was it gardenia? It smelled good.

When they put their feet to the ground, he let her go delicately, now the vision of her was more descriptive, that short skirt made him feel a little awkward, and her hairstyle was curious too but the thing that attracted him more was her eyes, they were blue, like the ocean.

She feel his gaze on her, and it made her more nervous, he was wearing a orange gi, he was a little bit older than her, no more than four years, Who is he? How can he fly? Why did he saved her? She needed answers.

"Thank you, for saving me and were you the person who eliminated those creatures?" she smiled with curiosity.

"My pleasure, and yes, I did that but can you explain to me what and why those things attacked you?" he asked curious.

"They were monsters that recently have been attacking the city, and I am the warrior who eliminates them, but this time, they were a lot and I was on my own…" Why did she is telling him this? He could be an enemy but, something tells her that he is a very trustworthy person, that makes her feel safer around him and that was rare.

"So you are a pretty strong warrior!" He said with a smile, sailor moon turned red after that.

"If you think so, and….who are you?" she asked.

_He thinks, I am pretty? …wait Serena Calm down, are you a fourteen girl or what? You have nineteen, so act as one._

"Well…Gohan said that I shouldn't said nothing about us but screw it, well I am a strong, ehm, warrior that protect the earth with all his might" he said with a proud smile.

He was not lying, she was sure of it, maybe she could talk to him, a little bit.

"I hear footsteps, your friends, I suppose?" He said looking to his back.

"Yes, probably…."

"Well I have to go then." He started to fly

"Wait!"

"hmm?"

"Do you will come here again?" What is she saying? It looks like her mind doesn't want to think straight right now.

"Sure, why not?, Well see ya soon then!" he said before leaving.

She looked at him go, as the moonlight raised at the sky.


	2. Nostalgic Memories

Title: Nostalgic Memories  
Author/Artist: XxXDanatyXxX  
Pairing:  Goku/ Serena (Usagi) Tsukino  
Fandom: Dragon Ball/ Sailor Moon  
Theme: 14#- radio-cassette player  
Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters, they are property of Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.

“Mom, Can you let me borrow your old Walkman, please?” Serena asked, as she was going down the stairs.

 “Sure Darling, but, why don’t you want me to buy you one of those mp3 things?” Ikuko’s voice could be heard from the kitchen.

 “Well I have an especial place for that device since I was a little girl.”

 Ikuko was leaving the kitchen to search the Walkman, as she listened to Serena, she went to her room and found the walk man  in the old nostalgic box which was under her bed, the place where she keep the things related to her younger days,  she took it with a few of her favorite cassettes. 

 “I am glad to hear that someone still appreciate it, in the times when I was dating your father this helped me a lot when I needed a time to relax” she said holding the Walkman closer to her chest

 “Thanks mom, and believe me, its use didn’t change at all!” Serena said smiling as Ikuko give her the Walkman, before going outside she give her  mom a kiss and  say goodbye after it, to have a little time to be herself.

 

* * *

 

 It was almost time for the afternoon and the need to go to Tokyo city was stronger while he was resting in the bed and all kind of ideas started to pop in his mind, maybe he could said that he forgot to ask something in the school which Goten was going to be, after all, that was the purpose that day, to only ask a few things and return to his home but it didn’t go as planned.

“Dad, are you okay?” Gohan asked entering to his father’s room.

 “Yes, well kind of.”

 “Why ‘kind of ‘?”

 “Because I met someone that day, when I went to see the information for Goten’s school” he said putting his harm in the face, wanting to hide the confusion in his mind.

 “That’s a good thing dad!” Gohan said smiling.

 “You think so?”

 “Yep, is great because you can finally go outside without the theme of training, don’t get me wrong, it’s ok to train but you need to do something else too, like meet other people beside all of us, it’s time to move on a little with Goten”

 “I am glad to hear that you are ok with the idea son” he said with an honest smile.

 “The only thing is that you will need to keep some things in secret.”

 “No need to do that, I kind of tell her the truth”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Relax Gohan!” he said getting up raising his hands, sometimes Gohan can make him remember his late wife when he shouts.” She is special too, because she is a very strong warrior.”

 “Could you explain that to me?” Said Gohan calming down a little.

 “When I meet her, she was fighting some strange creatures, but there was a lot of them and she was by her own, so….”

 “You helped her.”

 “Right and I talked to her a little and she told me that she was the warrior who was eliminating them but Gohan, there is something bugging me, why didn’t we feel those creatures?” Goku said, with a serious expression.

 “Well, first, is strange that you meet a warrior, because I never felt someone’s ki beside us, second , we need to patrol the streets if that is true, we can’t let her be in her own fighting with those creatures, dad.”

 “I know, but I think that it’s necessary to know her better if we want to be allies, because I forgot who ask her name, now that I recall” He said with a goofy smile.

 “Wow, it really affected you” Gohan said surprised.

 “Yeah I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Miau” a black cat with a moon symbol in her forehead was scratching Ikuko’s leg to catch her attention.

 “Oh, Luna, Serena left a while ago, did you wanted food?” Ikuko said stroking Luna’s head.

 

“Miau!”

 

“Ok, wait in Serena’s room, I will get you some food in the mall” Ikuko said before taking her money and then leaved the house.

Luna went to Serena’s room and opened the communicator, now there wasn’t anyone in the house beside her and it was temporally safe to talk.

 “Here’s Luna, Can you hear me sailor scouts?”

 

“Mina here!”

 

“Hello, Amy present”

 

“Lita, speaking”

 

“Yes? This is Rei.”

 

“Girls, had you noted Serena acting strange lately?”

 

“Da, she is always acting weird”

 

“I think luna didn’t mean that Rei”

 

“Amy is right, she means that is actually acting strange recently”

 

“Oh my, Lita! Don’t tell me that you forgot how a damsel acts when she is in love”

 

“Wha..?” Lita asked with a surprised expression

 

“Explain yourself Mina”

 

“Well recently, Serena met a guy while she was fighting some monsters and…..”

 

* * *

 

Sailor Moon was jumping building to building, she loved to transform sometimes, because there was that strong feeling that make her feel more alive, more powerful, she thought while she was reaching to the old building where she meet him, knowing it was a selfish wish to him to return in this place, but still she wanted to believe that he would come back.

Then she put in the Walkman the cassette with the name _‘Girls just want to have fun’_ ,  putting on her headphones and pressed the play button, the air just felt lither when she started to dance to the beat making her smile, times like this made her remind that she was just a teenager and  it was happy to know that sometimes, even when she was with Darien, the feeling of shame for her childish attitude was there, she wanted to be more mature because of him and even she tried to act as a mature woman when they had been in a relationship, even when she knew that he loved her by how she was, there was still that unsure feeling.

But there was no time to thing in the past, it’s better to embrace your present now, even sinning bad know  it didn’t matter, she was alone right now as she was dancing.

 “ _Oh, girls they want to have fun, Oh, girls just want to have fun!!_ ”Sailor moon sang smiling.

 

* * *

 

Goku flew to the place where he meet her, there was a change that she wouldn’t be there, but his curiosity won the best of him and when he arrived in the roof, there she was dancing as the moon was rising, and he can hear her sing, and for him she sounded like pretty good.

She was, beautiful right now.

And then she saw him, and his heartbeat went crazier as he saw how she slowly removed her headphones.

“Hi….” She said embarrassed

“Hello” He said smiling.


End file.
